Why do we always have to run ?
by Swanchika
Summary: A strange duel indeed. Why is the enemy running like this ? Oneshot, Radiant Dawn Endgame spoilers. Translation of Strider Arbalest's "Pourquoi faut-il toujours courir ?"


Disclaimer : The original French fanfiction was written by Strider's Arbalest and can be read here : s/8486528/1/Pourquoi-faut-il-toujours-courir. Neither of us own _Fire Emblem_ and its characters, they belong to Intelligent Systems.

**Strider's notes : Everyone knows how much of a pain in the ass getting the Wishblade is, but while I was playing Radiant Dawn for the umpteenth time, I wondered : what do the characters think of it ? So there.**

**Enjoy !**

**'-'**

_You have to breathe. Breathe, it's the key._ Even though he kept mentally repeating those sentences, Zelgius was running out of breath, sweating hard under his heavy steel armour. Of course, the thick helmet and breastplate had protected him many times, in addition to hiding his identity and concealing this damn brand on his back ; but at this very moment, he would much rather trade them against a leather brigandine. _Well, I did take my helmet off_, he thought. This had broadened his field of vision, but the armour was still weighing him down. _And this damn sword is too heavy._

He had been running around the room for more than a hour, without ever catching up with the enemy that was always too far away for Alondite's shockwave to hit him. There _had_ been a proper fight, at the beginning ; a true duel between expert swordsmen, an expected revenge against a proclaimed rival, a clash between heroes of opposing sides. None of the fighters could get a clear advantage ; one of them had experience, while the other benefited from his youthful energy. Zelgius had been forced to back down, though, yielding to Alondite's twin. But even though he was losing, the Begnion general knew that he was fighting his greatest battle... at least, until one of his opponent's companions yelled that they needed more time to... _I don't even know, but Ike must have understood, since he started running like this. At least, Levail seems to be holding up well._

He could trust his lieutenant. The twenty-three-year-old sentinel, clad in scarlet armour, had demonstrated exceptional abilities both inside and outside of battle, in addition to his outstanding honour and bravery. Levail had quickly risen to the superior rank of sentinel, and had earned Zelgius' friendship through his unwavering support, in both military and political battles. The young soldier had even gone so far as to threaten a senator to defend his general. For all these reasons, Zelgius had tasked him with taking care of Ike's companions, while he battled their leader himself ; and for the moment, the sentinel was up to this task, even fighting three foes at once. _Too bold, Levail. Rely more on your men._ Zelgius wanted to yell this, but he was out of breath ; he could only think it, while he was chasing Ike, hoping the sentinel would withdraw behind his troops. If he were to die, they would disband without a doubt.

_Breathe_. This single word ended up occupying all of Zelgius' thoughts after another half-hour of running. Behind the curtain of blue flames separating the duellists from the rest of the battle, Levail was still standing, having retreated to a slightly elevated slab of stone that gave him a nice tactical advantage. _And made him an easy target for archers._ But the sentinel was protected by his large blood-red pavise, parrying arrows and lances, swords and axes, fangs and claws.

"Out of shape, Zelgius ?" Ike taunted him, stopping a bit further. "I thought you were more combative than that."

"And I expected a more honourable fight", the general replied, taking advantage of the moment to catch his breath. "Did your father teach you to run from your enemies ?"

The counter worked as expected, as Ike frowned and glared at him menacingly, pointing Ragnell towards him.

"If I had it my way, there would be no such thing as this petty chase", he explained angrily. "But I cannot allow your men to escape."

Shocked by those words, Zelgius stuck his sword in the ground, piercing a blueish tile and creating a small shockwave that swept away the rubble.

"So you want to slaughter them all ?" he spat. "Our fight is no concern of theirs. If you defeat me, they will leave without ado."

_Even Levail._

"You don't understand", Ike said, shaking his head. "We just have to..."

A fierce howl interrupted his attempts to justify himself, and the mercenary turned his head to locate its origin. Zelgius cast a glance to the other side of the flame curtain, while trying to make himself lighter. As his large pauldrons and his steel breastplate fell to the ground with a horribly loud noise, he saw a red lion making his way through the men in golden armour and running straight towards Levail. The general then took off his vambraces and poleyns, only retaining his black clothes, his boots and his belt ; on the other side, Levail had jumped down from his perch to dodge the Laguz's furious charge, and had countered with a quick swipe of his lance.

"Now that you've undressed, maybe we can begin", Ike commented.

"Not begin. Finish."

He ran towards the mercenary, who narrowly parried the attack, raising Ragnell at the very last moment. Sparks flew when the twin sacred swords clashed, and the fighters' faces were inches away from each other for three brief seconds ; the mortal ballet then continued, sending one, then the other, flying away, before bringing them closer with each step. For it was not a fight any more. Freed from his armour, Zelgius had gained in speed what he had lost in endurance during his wild chase ; for his part, Ike still fought as gracefully as ever, and the spectacle of those two duellists would have dazzled any spectator. This duel was probably one of the finest the continent had ever seen, and yet nobody was paying attention to it, as the only ones who could have watched it were already too busy fighting among themselves. Zelgius often cast glances at his lieutenant, who was now fighting surrounded by the dozen of soldiers that remained from his battalion. Ike's team only had one wounded, who was being healed by a mage, and no casualties. The mercenary also paid attention to this other battle, Zelgius could see it. _Butwhy ?_

And suddenly, Ike retreated again. The general felt anger boiling up. Even without his armour, he could not catch up to the younger man. As painful as this admission felt, he was growing _old_. So the chase resumed. Blood was pulsing in his temples, and he heard nothing besides the loud and quick thumps of his heart and sometimes, a scream of agony coming from the other side of the room.

_Breathe._

At Levail's right, a swordmaster fell, his throat pierced by an arrow. The sentinel was still standing.

_That's the key._

Another scream, another loss. Only eight remained around the scarlet soldier. The sentinel was still standing.

_Breathe._

Zelgius's legs felt heavier and heavier. He tried to aim a shockwave toward Ike, but missed his target. A golden archer was crushed by the lion's maw. The sentinel was still standing.

_That's the key._

So tired... The sentinel was still standing.

_Breathe._

_What does it all mean ?_ The sentinel was still standing.

_That's the key._

_Stop right now, Ike, and face me honourably. I want to die like a man, not like a sheep._ The lion took another swordmaster down. The sentinel was still standing.

_Breathe_.

Only Levail remained.

_That's the key._

The sentinel fell to his knees, an arrow in his left thigh. Zelgius stopped, horrified. A woman clad in blue armour walked towards Levail, her lance and shield in hand. In one gesture, she pushed away the soldier's halberd. Levail dropped his pavise, ready to face death. And suddenly, his gaze met his general's.

"I'd hoped to fight for you a while longer" he said with a faint smile, so quietly and so far away that Zelgius could not make out his words.

But the woman didn't even touch him. She knelt down and took the halberd, then turned around and yelled at Ike :

"That's it, I've got it !"

"It's the last time I indulge your whims, Nephenee !" the mercenary replied.

_I don't understand. All of this for a fucking lance ?_

"That's true", a brown-haired swordfighter added, "I nearly got killed for you. Now, Ike, finish him, we don't have all day !"

_Yes. It was all for the lance._ Ike came closer to the general and lifted his sword.

"You see, I was right earlier. Now, it is time to conclude."

And he attacked.

**'-'**

**And this is it ! I do hope you liked this OS.**


End file.
